This invention relates to the spray bottles, more particularly, a self-adjusting spray nozzle handle for spray bottles that allows a user to use the spray bottle at any angle while maintaining constant contact between the supply tube and the liquid contained within the spray bottle.
Conventional spray bottles are commonly used for a variety of applications. Conventional spray bottles often comprise a head that screws onto a bottle or reservoir. The spray-bottle head comprises a trigger lever that activates a small pump. The pump is attached to a supply tube that draws fluid from the bottom of the reservoir. The pump forces this liquid up through the supply tube, through a narrow barrel and out a nozzle. A problem arises with conventional spray bottles when the spray bottle is used at different angles. For example, if a user is spraying a horizontal surface, such as a floor, then the spray bottle must be placed in an angled or horizontal position. This causes the liquid within the reservoir to shift away from the end of the supply tube, thereby causing the tube to suck in only air.
Therefore, a need exists for a spray bottle having a head that allows the spray bottle to be used at any angle.
The relevant prior art includes the following patent references:
Patent/Ser. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication DateCN101474606Li et al.Jul. 08, 20092008/0245824LylesOct. 09, 20087,316,362MiyauchiJan. 08, 20082006/0237485AnOct. 26, 20066,732,958Norville et al.May 11, 20046,592,057Ericksen et al.Jul. 15, 20036,508,415WangJan. 21, 20036,409,103Norville et al.Jun. 25, 2002GB2353828Ridehalgh et al.Mar. 07, 20016,027,041EvansFeb. 22, 2000JP9192554MichioJul. 29, 19975,195,664RheaMar. 23, 19935,149,146SimoniSep. 22, 19925,072,884Ellison et al.Dec. 17, 19914,035,004HengesbachJul. 12, 19772,647,796ZiherlAug. 04, 19532,456,182GobleDec. 14, 1948